a lull in the sea
by hatake satoshi
Summary: biarlah Will sedikit melankolis malam ini..


The Infernal Devices dan segala dunianya milik Cassandra Clare. saya tidak menerima atau mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan fanfict ini.

* * *

a lull in the sea

judul saya pinjam dari _anime_ kepunyaan P. A. Works Studio; Nagi no Asukara: A Lull in the Sea.

* * *

_... di masa mana pun kau berada Tess, bersama siapapun kau saat itu. Aku akan tetapi bisa mencintaimu."_

* * *

Will dapat merasakan satu persatu kerabatnya meninggalkan kamar. Cecy mampir di sebelahnya, memberikan pelukan serta beberapa ciuman di pipi yang tak lagi memesona. Dapat dirasakan adik perempuannya itu menangis. Membasahi sedikit pipi Will dengan air mata. Cecy menggumamkan _sampai ketemu_ dan _aku mencintaimu_ dengan pelan. Namun telinga tua Will masih cukup tajam untuk mendengarnya.

Gabriel bergumam tak jelas. Will tidak dapat mendengar. Namun samar terdengar desah bosan Cecily dan tawa rendah Tessa. Mungkin _Lightworm_satu itu mengejeknya lagi, entahlah. Dalam hati Will mengutuk tubuh rentanya. Ia ingin bilang terima kasih untuk Gabriel karena sudah mau menikahi adik keras kepala—yang Will kira tak bakal ada cowok yang mau dengan Cecy. Ia juga ingin memanggil Gabriel dengan _Lightworm _lagi. Namun Will terlalu lelah untuk melakukan itu semua.

Lucie menghambur memeluk Will. Anak perempuannya itu tidak menangis (Will selalu bangga akan betapa teguhnya jiwa Lucie), namun Lucie memeluknya begitu erat. Ia sedikit khawatir Lucie bakal membuatnya sulit bernapas.

James memeluk Will seperti biasa. Seolah-olah masih ada hari di mana James akan selalu bisa menemukannya di ruang baca, menemukannya membaca _Tales of Two Cities_ entah untuk kali berapa. Seolah-olah masih ada hari di mana James akan selalu bisa memeluk ayahnya. Anak lelakinya membisikkan hal-hal yang Will kira tidak akan keluar dari bibir yang lebih banyak mecibir itu. Seperti _terima kasih_, _aku senang kau jadi ayahku_, _aku mencintaimu_, dan hal lain semacam itu. Dengan pelan Will meletakkan tangannya di kepala James dan mengacak rambut yang memiliki tekstur serupa dengan rambutnya yang kini putih. _James, James I'll miss you._

Kamar itu lantas kosong, tinggal Tessa di sana, Will dapat merasakan keberadaan Tessa. Will bertanya-tanya apa Tessa akan membisikkan kata-kata perpisahan lalu meninggalkannya di kamar. Sesungguhnya Will berharap Tessa tetap berada di sampingnya. Menemani Will menghadapi sesuatu yang tak mungkin istrinya itu rasakan.

Banyak hal-hal berputar di kepala Will saat ini. Mulai dari kali pertama dilihatnya Tessa di rumah Saudari Kegelapan. Atau saat kali pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di _Institute_. Atau saat ia dan Tessa bergulung di salju di depan _Institute_. Atau saat ia dan Tessa mengunjungi _museum_ Charles Dickens. Atau saat kali pertama ia melihat Jem. Atau saat ia mencium Tessa. Melihat Jem sekarat. Melihat Tessa berubah menjadi malaikat. Melihat Charlotte menggendong Matthew.

Memori Will meloncat ke mana-mana, seperti kelinci hiperaktif peliharaan Lucie saat anaknya itu berusia enam tahun. Will mendesah, ia tak lagi jago mengurutkan memori seperti saat ia masih bisa memegang _seraph_dengan mantap dulu. Tiap kali ia mencoba memutar ulang rekaman itu di otaknya, selalu ada hal kecil yang tertinggal. Membuat rasa bersalahnya pada Tessa semakin menjadi.

Tessa selalu bisa mengingat hal kecil. Bagaimana ia selalu bisa mengingat di mana Will meletakkan kacamata bacanya. Atau bagaimana James lupa untuk mengancingkan kancing terakhir bajunya. Atau bagaimana Lucie lupa menyimpan sarung tangannya. Tessa selalu mengingat hal kecil seperti itu. Namun, setelah nama William Herondale tinggallah sebuah memori, apa Tessa masih bisa mengingatnya? Tessa bakal bernapas bertahun-tahun lagi. Melihat pemandangan yang luput dari sapuan pengelihatan Will. Apa Tessa masih bisa mengingatnya suatu saat nanti? Seribu tahun dari saat ini, misalnya.

"Will, Will, kau mendengarku?"

_Ya, Tess, kau tak perlu bertanya._

Tessa lantas berbaring di samping Will. Mencoba mendengar detak jantung Will yang semakin sunyi.

Kalau diperbolehkan Will ingin terus memeluk Tessa, mendekap Tessa. Membagi rasa aman yang hanya bisa mereka rasakan seperti saat ini.

Will memikirkan apa yang akan Tessa lakukan saat jiwanya melayang-layang entah ke mana. Mungkin Tessa akan mengunjungi James dan Lucie bergantian. Namun saat anak-anak itu menyusul Will, Tessa akan ke mana? Mungkinkah Tessa akan berpergian bersama Magnus? Mereka berdua tak termusnahkan, kan? Mungkin Tessa akan menemukan kesenangan tersendiri. Ya, setidaknya Will tidak perlu khawatir kalau-kalau memang seperti itu. Magnus Bane orang yang baik.

Dan mungkin Tessa akan bertemu Jem? Dalam hati Will menegur dirinya, _Jem bersama Saudara Hening, Will. _Ia berharap Jem akan terbebas dari kungkungan Saudara Hening. Tentu ia merasa lebih tenang apabila Tessa bersama Jem alih-alih bersama Magnus. Ia tahu Jem mencintai Tessa, begitu pula Tessa mencintai Jem. Setidaknya, setidaknya Will tahu; belahan jiwanya bersama belahan jiwanya yang lain. Dengan begitu mungkin Will akan merasa lengkap. Iya, kan?

Dibisikkannya kata-kata yang hanya boleh istrinya—Tessa-nya dengar.

Will tidak yakin Tessa mendengar suara lirinya. Namun dari pelukan Tessa yang mengerat, mungkin Tessa mendengar Will.

William Herondale tidak pernah menyesali seperti apa hidup yang dilaluinya. Hidupnya tidak menyedihkan, namun juga tidak menyenangkan. Setidaknya, masa-masa yang dilaluinya bersama Tessa cukup untuk membuat Will merasa bahagia. Merasa istimewa. Will bertanya-tanya, di kehidupannya yang akan datang, apa mungkin ia bertemu Tessa? Ia tidak memerlukan jawabannya. _Kenyataan yang satu itu terkadang terlalu sulit untuk dipeluk_. Namun toh Will tahu, ia tak akan jatuh cinta kepada orang lain selain Tessa. Di kehidupan selanjutnya mungkin Will akan menghabiskan masa tua sendiri. Memandang ke kejauhan, bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk melengkapi _jiwanya_.

Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan _Will_ memikirkannya nanti.

Menjadi tua seperti ini membuat Will merasa lebih cepat lelah. Ia ingin tidur.

* * *

"_Tess, Tess, aku mencintaimu hingga ujung-ujung jari, ..._

* * *

terima kasih sudah membaca =)

ps: untuk kata-kata terakhir will, sila gabungkan kalimat yang saya penggal di ujung dan awal fanfict.


End file.
